kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VaniVoid97
Welcome! Hola! Test -- 16:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Image RE: Edit Yeah, but that is pretty much it. There is nothing to expand upon, unless you know of something else. Does this one even have to be melded? Heyy Heyy! How are you?--I'm so bored 15:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC)\\ Yeah ill be ur friend and igtg bye--I'm so bored 15:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I am on the computer at school so i only get 10 mins. Yeah but i will be on tonight for along time. like hours lol. anyways how are you?--I'm so bored 15:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Friend Req |time=Soxra ]] 18:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} Testing...Testing...Microphone! }} .}} RE:Friends Sure! Sounds Great. Sure, we can be friends, you can use my friend box if you'd like =) 12:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Friends? ) 20:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC)}} Re: Friends Talk Templates You are only allowed to have one talk template. If you want to have more emotions, just add it onto your current template. Need any help just ask.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 18:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) To use your template, you now have to type a different code. If you want to use your normal bubble, you should type . If you want to use, for example, your angry bubble, you should type . To see which word you need to use instead of text, you should check this page (the words written in the bubbles). Also, don't forget to type the |time=~~~~~| part everytime you use your talk bubble. If you have any more questions, you can come to me, or to any other person on this wiki who knows something about talk bubbles. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 18:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 18:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} 10:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC)}} Sidenotice Your edits subpage nav Alright, now you can put it at the bottom of your user pages with . You can add whatever subpages you want in the code, I stuck in your Requests page and a non-existent Subpage 2 as examples. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thunder Surge Strategy Talk Templates (again) The new talkbubble you created here is already on your main talk template that can be found here. If you want to create/add new emotions/talkbubbles you need to do it on the Template:Sac one. Users are only allowed ONE main talk template, in order to add emotions they add coding onto the main template. If you need any help with the coding, just ask me or another user. Here is a list of your current emotions: --''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Obviously, "INSERT TEXT HERE" is replaced with what you want to say.}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hola Im doing good. Got me a boyfriend! :) How are you doing? No. I dont have one. see ya later--I'm so bored 16:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep. You just brought back memories! I use to play soccer waaaay back when I was 6. I cant believe its almost been 8 years since I last played. You have fun playing. I didnt really like it much, so i quit like after one season! But it was fun while it lasted, kinda, a little bit, not much at all! Well, its good you're training again, right? See ya bye!--I'm so bored 15:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Talk bubble Sorry it took so long to respond, I've been busy. Anyway, If you let me know which talk bubble you want, I'll do it for you. ::I'm so sorry I forgot about that. I'll get right on it. So I don't have to leave another message, the coding will be Enjoy! ? Did you leave me a message?-- 16:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, it's all good.-- 17:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi }|Xion=Hi.}} Hello Also cool page dude! Nice talk bubbles too! I love those things :D as you could probably tell if you have ever seen my page... I have like 50 billion with more in comeing XD I'm going for LEGEND :D This is the userbox... in all it's awesomeness :D }} Hey! }} Happy Festivus! Hangon to your page wich I can use the symble for also, You do not have to and may not know how (like me), Peace.}} MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY χ-MAS! }} }} Greetingsd Merry Christmas Re: Merreh x-masssssss!! Image Deletion The floating image on your userpage has been deleted for not being official Kingdom Hearts material licensed by Square-Enix. Unofficial images uploaded on this wiki are prohibited, please do not upload them. -- 19:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk Template }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |line= grey |border= black |border2= snow |fonttype= Trebuchet MS |textcolor= Green |textcolor2= Gold |text= } }}| }| } }}| }| } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }|text= }}} }|christmas= }}} }|final= }}} }|happy= }}} }|surprised= }}} }|angry= }}} }|sad= }}} }|ashamed= }}} }|Sora= }}} }|ven= }}} }|riku= }}} Category:UserTalk templates Enter the NewYear Talk bubble issue }} }} }} }} }} }} Notice how there's 6 #if blocks and 6 }} pairs at the end. So, if you add an #if, you have to add a pair of those to the end.|time= }} }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} So, if you wanted to add one, it would be like this: }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| | }| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }} ...notice the extra pair of } at the end. ;) Good luck! If you want to run it by my talk page before you upload it, that's fine. Just make sure you wrap the code in tags. I'm off for the night though, so see ya' later!|time= }} Hey Buddy! Look What Works :D Merry Christmas and happy new year! Of Course My Clanking Friend, I Obey :D Again hope you like it and if there's anything you would like me to change just say so and I'll do it in a heartbeat! Talk to you later! P.s on my talk page I have to archive it '''AGAIN I fuse some templates together so there should be enough room for a few more but just watch how many templates you put on at once :) (just put on one instead of multiple)}} Hangon Re:Archiving Ice-Cream Enjoy it friend :D Oh and by the way how do you like my new archive template and navigater???}} Images